Ansigar Chimp
Amaly-Hilda Chimp |søsken = Phile Chimp Archippos Chimp Linus Chimp Rochus Chimp 4 ukjente søsken|geskjeft = Baron av Whiterock Guvernør av Feamath Peak|fødsel = 3. mars 489, A.Æ. Feamath Peak, Whiterock; Flynn, Avalon|død = 14. november 550, A.Æ. Feamath Peak, Whiterock; Flynn, Avalon}}Ansigar Ásketill Chimp, kjent også som Ansigar den blinde, var en avalonsk baron av Whiterock og de jure ''guvernør av Feamath Peak fram til han fjernet Dries Low fra posisjonen gjennom etterspillet av Spiddernes hevn. Han var sønn av Fridenot og Amaly-Hilda Chimp, og dermed det eldste barnet i en søskenflokk på ni – hvorav kun ham og fire andre overlevde barndommen. Som baron av Whiterock var han fryktet av sosietetens kvinner, og han var derfor også den andre av Chimp-søsknene som ikke giftet – dog av andre årsaker enn Philes. Posisjonen som baron gikk derfor videre til broren Rochus, som i kjølvannet av Spiddernes hevn ikke egentlig hadde fått noe ut av den. Ansigar etterlot også boken ''Sikre et samfunn for Rochus, hvor han forteller om metoder å holde samfunnet under kontroll – og hvilke midler som bør tas i bruk og ikke. Biografi Tidlig liv Oppdratt i et hjem med forventingen å arve et stort landområde, var Ansigar også opplært til å være konstant på vakt. Han levde i trøblete tider, og faren var overbevist om at vasallene ville gjøre opprør mot ham – især siden han var nødt å underkaste dem med makt. Som ung tenåring var han vitne til at flere av vennene hans døde i forsvar av Feamath Peak – på denne tiden kjent som Fearann an matha. Ansigar lærte å holde vennene sine på avstand, men fiendene nære: han så på dem som brikker i spillet for å holde både Feamath Peaks borgere, vasallene og selv tjenerskapet under hælen. Den eneste mannen som slapp nærmere på ham var Dries Low, som Ansigar satt til å lede Feamath Peak som dets de facto guvernør. Imens kunne Ansigar fokusere på å sikre at vasallene i Whiterock forholdt seg nettopp som det: underkastet ham. Da søsteren Phile kom med en bønn å overta mindre landområder, men som var strategisk viktige, samlet Ansigar menn og kvinner kapable til å gå i døden for noen mynter. Spiddernes hevn Konspirasjonen som var arrangert av Chimp-ene gjorde Dries oppmerksom på de drastiske endringene i maktskiftet, og da han brakte nyhetene til Ansigar ble han møtt med en kjølig venn. Ansigar forklarte at han brydde seg fint lite om søsterens påfunn: tapte hun ville han være kvitt noen plageånder i familien. Allikevel ville det ikke se bra ut for Chimp-ene, og Ansigar fikk Dries til å samle folkehæren og støtte brødrene. Dries var imot det, men Ansigar lovet ham ridderskapene hvor seieren var vellykket men med Chimp-enes død. Vant de, ville Ansigar offentlig gi fra seg guvernørsetet til Dries. Av alle søsknene var det bare Archippos som bøtet med livet. Dries fikk allikevel rapporter om at ridderen også var død, men ikke familien. Det var med andre ord en enke med land som var klar til å ektes. Dries var ikke sen med å dra til Eadric for å gjøre krav på ridderskapet. Da han ankom var imidlertid en mann ved navn Denis som hadde overtatt ridderskapet og gjort krav på enken og hennes familie. Nyhetene ble overbrakt til Ansigar, som etter litt graving fant ut at Denis' ektemann var igjen i Feamath Peak. Med mindre han overga landområdet til Dries ville ektemannen bøte med livet. Denis prøvde å motstå Ansigars trusler, men da han fikk en boks med en avskåret penis ga han seg. Sikre Eadric Ansigar og Dries feiret seieren med et drikkegilde og horer. Denis hadde fått sin straff: evig fangenskap med sin ektemann. Ansigar var allikevel klar over Dries' skjulte affærer: som ridder og guvernør ville han inneha en posisjon til å overgå Ansigar. Dries hadde også tenkt på dette, og hadde allerede sendt brev til brødrene sine om å samle styrker for å styrte Chimp-ene. Samme natt som drikkegildet skjedde, betalte Ansigar noen horer til å gi Dries en siste dans i sengen. Neste dag var Dries funnet med flere dype sår, og halsen nesten skåret gjennom. Ansigar inviterte Dries' brødre til et lignende gilde – utenom én – men alle la to og to sammen, og forsto at Ansigar hadde drept ham. Kort tid etter inviterte han lady Eadric til Feamath Peak, hvor hun ble forsikret en trygg framtid som damen av Eadric – så lenge hun ville tjene som Ansigars øyne og ører i ridderskapet. Hun ville regjere som husets frue, men ville få en agent fra ham til å våke over henne. Gjorde hun noe tull, ville agenten informere tilbake til ham. Hun godtok det. Ansigar tilkalte deretter den siste av Dries' brødre: han ville bli gitt Eadric, men skulle til gjengjeld holde brødrene sine i sjakk hvis de begynte å konspirere mot ham. Og han hadde en agent som ville sørge for at han gjorde som Ansigar ga beskjed om. Broren ga etter. I et skittent dobbeltspill hadde Ansigar sikret sin egen posisjon som Whiterocks baron ved å støtte Philes angrep på Bjørnespidderens sterkeste vasaller. For å ikke bli motarbeidet av Dries fra innsiden – i hans posisjon som den reelle guvernøren av Feamath Peak – forsikret han at et ridderskap ville bli hans med en eventuell søskens død. Dette var allikevel aldri planen, da målet var å fjerne Dries på minst mistenkelige, men samtidig truende måte: nok til å få brødrene hans til å holde seg unna. Samtidig beholdt Ansigar både lady Eadric og en av Dries' brødre i live for å forsikre at ingen av dem prøvde å velte Ansigar – ved å gjøre dem paranoide ovenfor hverandre, og aldri la dem hvile. Ansigar tok over posisjonen som guvernør fullstendig nå, og var fryktet av borgerne. Sosialt utstøtt Grunnet sin utspekulerte og undertrykkende natur, var Ansigar ansett som en farlig mann i sosietetens Feamath Peak. Han distanserte seg fra kvinners selskap, og noen i tjenerskapet spredte rykter om at han foretrakk menn, til og med unggutter. Da Ansigar oppdaget kilden til disse ryktene – en butler som ikke visste sitt eget beste – fikk han tjeneren flådd og hengt utenfor byporten. Han fikk allikevel utløp for sine seksuelle lyster: gjennom byens mange prostituerte. Jentene likte allikevel sjelden å ha ham som kunde, grunnet hans voldelige og utspekulerte metoder. Han hadde klart å gjøre en av jentene til sin personlige sexslave. Ingen visste hvordan, men ryktene ville ha det til at han holdt sønnen hennes fanget i samme fangehull som det homofile ekteparet fra tiden Spiddernes hevn herjet Whiterock. Kun ved korte øyeblikk fikk jenten møte sønnen sin, ofte med flere ukers mellomrom. Til slutt orket ikke jenta mer, og brøt gutten ut av cellen. Ansigar oppdaget det, og han fikk utlovet en dusør på henne. Tre uker senere ble hun brakt fram for ham: Ansigar samlet borgerne på torget, og han kledde henne naken til offentlig beskuelse. Hun ble satt inn i et bur med innvendige tagger. Hvis hun rørte seg i det hele tatt ville spiddene bore seg inn i henne. Det var en langsom, pinlig og grusom død for jenta. Disse hendelsene førte til enda større redsel for Ansigar, og han endte opp med å innesperre seg i den store villaen i Feamath sentrum. De eneste som så til ham var tjenerne, og de få som orket å jobbe for ham ble enten misbrukt eller -handlet til de sluttet. Han ble enslig og da han omsider avgikk ved døden var ikke engang søsknene hans tilstede ved kremasjonen. I testamentet sitt hadde han fraskrevet alt han eide og hadde til broren Rochus, som han var mer irritert på enn hadde medynk for. Rochus hadde ikke tjent noe på å delta i konspirasjonen, men for å sikre at ingen av søsknene begynte å sloss om baron- og guvernørsetet og skape splid og død i familien, fraskrev han alt til Rochus. Arv Kjent under tilnavnet "den blinde", var Ansigar både beundret og hatet. Mange i hans samtid så på ham med frykt for hans ustabilitet, og mente han var blind for menneskers følelser. Noen mente han ikke hadde et moralsk kompass, men ettertidens overklasse legger en mer positiv vinkel til "den blinde", hvor de tolker ham som vis eller standhaftig. Han var kanskje brutal, men han handlet etter det som var logisk riktig å gjøre – folk tenker allikevel ikke da på hendelsen med den prostituerte som noe videre problem. I boken han etterlot Rochus, Sikre et samfunn, kommer det fram en filosofisk tankegang som legger fram at samfunnet du kommer fra bør være viktigst for deg. Miljøet ditt skaper deg, og former din personlighet: vender du det ryggen, vil samfunnet til slutt kollapse. Enkelte er allikevel mer kapable til å lede samfunnet, og da faller det som oftest på lederskikkelser å gjøre det. Allikevel må en som leder ikke gå over streken, da en vil miste kontrollen over menneskene en beskytter og sin sjel. Å begå drap for å fellesskapets beste bør aldri gjøres med mindre andre ingen ser at målet ditt helliger middelet. Hvis din lederposisjon er truet, bør du imidlertid handle på en slik måte at samfunnet kan bestå til enhver tid. Trivia # Ansigar ''er en gammelgermansk form av ''Ansgar, som er avledet av de germanske navnelementene ans "gud" og ger "spyd"; hvilket kan oversettes til "Guds spyd". # Ásketill ''er utledet fra gammelnorske ''áss "gud" og ketill "kittel, hjelm". # Chimp er den engelske forkortelsen for sjimpanse. # Foruten å ha deltatt i en konspirasjon, kan Ansigar regnes som en forbryter ved at han betalte to prostituerte for å drepe en annen person, men også for å oppnå personlige mål. |after = Rochus Chimp|years = 523 – 550}}Category:Andre Æra Category:Karakterer Category:Menn Category:Oververdenen Category:Avalon Category:Adelige Category:Baroner Category:Guvernører av Feamath Peak Category:Huset Chimp Category:Politikere Category:Forbrytere Category:Hærførere Category:Spidderne Category:Filosofer Category:Forfattere